Friends or More
by NostalgiaMaster1996
Summary: They've always been friends. For as long as they can remember its been the 12 of them together, but with their soon separation will they become more than friends or will they even be able to stay friends at all. A/U Modern fic with slight character relationship changes. Hopefully not OOC.
1. Chapter 1

They have always been friends. For as long as they can remember they've been together. Now it is their senior year in high school, perhaps the last time they will all be together for a while. Originally it was just Armin, and Eren. When Eren was in third grade his family adopted Mikasa. Mikasa's cousin Levi moved there a year later and he joined their little group. Jean and his best friends Marco and Connie joined their group after Jean and Armin worked together for a school project in fifth grade. They got along fine despite Jean and Eren's not so friendly rivalry. They befriended Annie in sixth grade after she helped Eren pass the state fitness test. Twin sisters Sahsa and Zoe Hange "Hangi" Braus moved during their first year of middle school. The group soon befriended these two. The last member to join the group was Petra. A shy little girl she joined in eighth grade after working with Levi on an assignment. Now there were unofficial members of the group, such as Reiner, Ymir, Krista, and Berthold, but for the most part it was just the original 12. However with their soon separation will group members become more than just friends, or will they even stay friends at all?

"Come on Jean if you don't hurry up we're going to be late for our first day of our last year at Scouting High." Jean's best friend Marco told him as they were walking to school.

"Damn it Marco I'll take my time if I want to. Maybe I don't want to be a senior yet." Jean told him.

"Look Jean I know your mad the group is splitting up after this but don't worry we'll always be friends." Marco told him smiling. That was something that Marco had. No matter what happened he was always smiling.

"Well just how the hell do you expect us to stay friends when some of us are leaving to the other side of the world. Not everything can be perfect Marco so why don't you grow the hell up and live in the real world." Jean told him. He then looked at Marco and saw he was laughing.

"Alright sure whatever now come on Mr. Real World if we're late it doesn't matter how the year ends we'll be starting it on a bad note." Marco said to him laughing. Jean sighed and shook his head catching up with Marco and heading to school. Meanwhile the Braus twins were having a similar conversation at their house.

"Come on Hanji do you have to leave so far away for college?" Sasha asked her sister as they were having breakfast.

"Look Sash if I don't accept this scholarship to Sina University than I will have to be paying a lot of Sina isn't that far from here. I can come visit at least once a month, and I'll be here for all the holidays. Don't worry about it." Hanji told Sasha trying to cheer her up.

Sasha looked at Hanji and smiled faintly. "I guess your right, its just I don't want our group to get broken up. We've all come so close to each other I don't want to imagine us getting separated." Sasha told her sister.

"Don't worry yourself we've still go a year together, and even if we split up temporarily we will we each other again. I mean were sisters and twins we have to see each other again. Now come on let's get going. I'll drive, oh and don't forget your steamed potato." Hanji told Sasha laughing.

"That was one time. I thought you were all done with potato jokes I mean nobody's even called me Potato Girl in like four or five years." Sasha said groaning.

"We will always hold that against you. You'll be in your eighties with grandchildren and we will still remember Potato Girl. Now seriously if we're late then were going to be in a lot of trouble." Hanji and Sasha got into their car and drove off. They soon arrived at school and met up with the rest of the group, Jean and Marco arriving shortly after.

"Are you guys excited for our last year in this crappy school?" Connie asked as everybody took their seats in homeroom.

"Hey this school isn't that bad you know. I'm really going to miss it." Armin told him.

"Damn Armin your such a nerd it's no wonder your going to be our class Valedictorian." Jean said to Armin laughing.

Mikasa glared at Jean angrily. "Armin isn't a nerd he's just appreciates learning more than you do." She told him.

"Yeah and besides its not guaranteed he's our Valedictorian. I have just as many A's as he does." Hanji said to Jean reminding him she was also a candidate.

"You guys can argue about who's a bigger nerd or who isn't a nerd later right now class is about to start." Levi told them after he noticed their instructor had arrived.

"Fine we'll finish this conversation at lunch." Mikasa said to Jean and Hanji. After homeroom Jean and Connie headed off to their first period.

"Mikasa got you good Jean. Then again you never can seem to argue against her. Probably because you like her so much." Connie teased Jean as they were walking.

"Shut up dwarf at least I don't have a crush on a Potato loving weirdo." Jean told Connie angrily.

"Hey don't bring Sasha into this, and I don't love her. I'm just slightly interested in getting to know her as better than a friend." Connie told Jean defensively.

"That's the same shit cue-ball. Look I'll stop bugging you about Potato girl if you don't mention Mikasa anymore." Jean told Connie trying to compromise.

"Ok I guess but just you watch. Hanji and Sasha's birthday is in a few weeks. Marco is going to help me ask her out during their birthday party." Connie told Jean excited.

"Whatever Connie but just you wait when Sasha rejects you I'm going to be there laughing." Jean told Connie. They then continued walking off to class

**A/N: Ok so I know this is really short let me explain before you start complaining. This is going to be a side story I'm working on. My main story is Gotham High, I got the inspiration for this story after playing Tomodachi Life. In that game I added the AoT characters and they have a lot of love shenanigans and drama. I expect this to be a short story, about 10-15 chapters, but if you guys enjoy this then I will make it longer with maybe longer chapters as well. Next chapter might jump right into Sasha and Hanji's birthday, or i might wait a little for more build up. Not really sure yet. Anyway hope you enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think. So far Connie likes Sasha and Jean likes Mikasa. Pretty standard shipping, but just wait to see some of the other paring a involved.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day Lunch

It was soon lunch time for the students. It was really important to get there early the first day because there were never enough seats for everybody, and some students, usually freshman, were stuck standing up or sitting on the floor, against the walls eating. The group sent Sasha to save their 12 seats since her class was closest to the cafeteria, however after they got their food they found Sasha standing by the wall and all the seats full.

"Sasha what the hell happened I though you were going to save us seats." Jean said to her angry that all the seats were gone.

"Well you see I got here early and saved us 12 seats like you guys asked, but I got really hungry ate my lunch, then when I left to ask for seconds somebody took the table. I'm really sorry." Sasha said to them embarrassed.

"Wait you already got seconds? This is barley our first serving." Eren said to Sasha surprised she had already eaten.

"Actually I ate my seconds, then I went for thirds but they said I couldn't have anymore so I stole this when they weren't looking." Sasha told them laughing at herself.

"I swear sis one of life's greatest mysteries is how you manage to eat so much without getting fat and staying healthy." Hanji told Sasha laughing with her.

"Forget about your sisters metabolism. Sasha who took the table you got for us?" Levi asked Sasha hoping they could get their table back.

"The table is right over here. Krista and Ymir took it." Sasha told Levi. He then walked over to where they were sitting so he could try and get their table back.

"Hey Ymir you took our spot. Sasha was saving it for us, except she got a little hungry and left. Why do you even need a table with 12 seats?" Levi asked Ymir trying to reason their seats back.

"I'm not sorry Levi, but this spot was empty when we got here. Besides we need these extra seats for Krista's fanboys." Ymir told Levi indifferently.

"Listen here Ymir. These are our seats now either you leave willingly or we make you leave." Levi told Ymir angrily. He wasn't trying to reason with her he was getting those seats.

Ymir looked at him and laughed. "You don't scare me Levi. Neither do any of your little friends so I suggest you leave willingly or we make you leave." Ymir said mocking Levi using his own words. Levi was really irritated and was about to get physical when Petra stopped him.

"Calm down Levi let me try and reason with her." Petra said calmly. She then went over and tapped Ymir on the shoulder.

"Levi I though I told you to go to Hey Petra what did you need." Ymir said going from angry to calm quickly.

"Oh well I know you guys are sitting here, but we really need these seats, and we technically had them first." Petra said to Ymir as nicely as she could.

"Well I guess your right here let me ask Krista to see what she thinks. Krista can you come over here for a second." Ymir called Krista over to see her opinion.

"What did you need Ymir?" Krista asked as she moved from her seat to where Ymir was.

"Petra and her friends want our seats. Apparently Sasha was saving these seats but she left to get food when we arrived." Ymir told Krista explaining their situation.

"We'll I guess that makes sense. If you guys really want these seats we will give them up. I guess we'll just have to eat sitting against a wall instead of on these nice benches and tables." Krista said to them sadly. All of the guys, except for Levi, started feeling bad for her and let them keep their seats. Levi getting annoyed by all of this left outside and started eating under a tree. The rest of them followed him.

"Levi what are you doing you know your not supposed to eat outside of the cafeteria. If you get caught you'll be in serious trouble." Hanji told Levi worried about him.

"At this point I don't give a damn Four Eyes now are you all going to keep on standing there or are you going to sit and eat with me." Levi said to them. They all looked at each other before sitting down with him and eating.

"So guys when is Hanji and my birthday party going to be?" Sasha asked anxious to know about their party.

"If you must know its going to be two weeks from this Saturday." Eren said to Sasha.

"Ok then after the announced party you guys are going to throw us a surprise party right." Hanji said infatuated with the idea of a surprise party.

"We are not throwing you a surprise party the last time we tried to you thought our suspicious activity meant we were replaced by alien spies. You tried to dissect Eren." Mikasa said to Hanji coldly.

"I'm sure that your just saying that so I don't suspect anything, then when I least expect it... Surprise." Hanji said laughing. Her friends all just stared at her.

"Get it through your thick skull we are not throwing you a surprise party. You get a party two weeks from this Saturday, nothing else. Understand." Annie said to Hanji annoyed. They continued eating their lunch when Keith Shadis walked by and saw them.

"AKERMAN WHAT DO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS THINK YOUR DOING. IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO EAT OUTSIDE OF THE CAFETERIA." Shadis yelled at them. They were all intimidated except for Levi, Mikasa, and Annie.

"If you must know Coach Shadis this schools to cheap to get enough tables for everybody so I decided to eat out here rather than eat standing up in there. Do you have a problem with that?" Levi asked staring directly at Shadis showing he wasn't intimidated.

"NORMALLY I WOULD ASK YOU TO LEAVE, HOWEVER SINCE YOU ARE THE CAPTAIN OF FOUR SPORTS TEAMS YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS CAN STAY, BUT IF I FIND ANY OF YOUR GARBAGE LEFT HERE YOU'LL ALL BE PUNISHED BEYOND YOUR WILDEST IMAGINATION. UNDERSTAND." Shadis told them. He then left but made sure to return later and check if they left trash behind.

"That was too close. Shadis is really scary. He's always yelling and threatening us. It's a good thing you're here Levi. By the way I didn't know you were the captain of four teams." Connie said impressed by Levi.

Levi looked at him and smirked. The Basketball team, soccer team, football team, baseball team, and swim team all asked me to be their captain. I said yes to all except swimming. I could care less about swimming." Levi said leaving Connie even more impressed.

"You don't deserve to be captain of all those teams. I am just as good, if not better than you at all of that. Why wasn't I considered for Captain." Mikasa said irritated that Levi was getting so much recognition.

Levi turned his head at her and smiled a little. "Oh well you see dear cousin Shadis is in charge of the sports department, and Shadis doesn't think you can lead. You might be just as good as me, but I am a far superior leader." Levi told Mikasa. She glared at him intensely.

"Well this has been a fun lunch but Sasha and I have to go. Our next class is on the other side of campus so we have to leave a little early. This was nice though. Levi I say we forget about Ymir and the table and eat out here from now on." Hanji said as she picked up all of her trash and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"I guess we can leave that spot to Ymir. This is much more peaceful. Just remember that this was my idea. See you Four Eyes and Potato Girl." Levi said to them indifferently. He then got back to arguing with Mikasa as they left.

"So our birthday party is going to be two weeks from this Saturday. That gives us plenty of time for our plan. I still think they are throwing us a surprise party after though." Hanji said as she walked with Sasha.

"I don't know about the surprise party, but we have plenty of time to prepare. Are you sure you want to ask Connie out at our birthday party? He's my best friend in the group and I don't want things to get awkward." Sasha said expressing her concern to Hanji.

"Don't worry about it everything will go fine. If you want we can even work on getting you together with Jean. Still don't know what you see in him he's kind of an asshole." Hanji said to Sasha laughing.

Sasha looked at Hanji and smiled. "He is an asshole but when you get to know him he's really nice and sweet." Sasha told Hanji thinking about Jean.

"I guess your right he is a pretty good person when he's not in a bad mood. Don't worry sis everything is going to work out just fine." Hanji said confident that they're plan would work. Little did she know the complications that would soon follow.

**A/N: Ok so this story was positively received so I am going to work on it a little more. Quick recap Jean likes Mikasa, Connie likes Sasha, Sasha likes Jean, and Hanji likes Connie. Things are going to start to get dramatic at Hanji and Sasha's birthday party, which may or may not be next chapter, not really sure yet. Let me know what you think so far, any ideas or feedback you might have. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday Drama

It was Sasha and Hanji's birthday party and all of the group had arrived.

"This is a really great part, I'm still waiting for that surprise party though." Hanji said to Sasha laughing.

Sasha looked at Hanji and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure they aren't going to throw us a surprise party, but this is nice to. So when are you going to make your move. I think that Connie is getting ready to leave." Hanji looked at Connie and noticed he was saying goodby to people.

"Oh no I'm not ready yet. Sasha go distract him. Make sure he doesn't leave until I ask him out. Your his best friend do something." Hanji told Sasha. She then ran into their room. Sasha made her way over to Connie.

"Hey Connie you leaving already its pretty early don't you think?" Sasha asked trying to stall some time for Hanji.

Connie looked at Sasha and smiled. "I was considering heading out but I guess I can stay a little longer. There's actually something I wanted to ask you." Connie told Sasha. Hanji then came back from her room and grabbed Sasha.

"Ok guys I think it's time for us to open our presents. Since there's two of us we can take turns alternating until all of them are open." Hanji said to the guests. They then headed to the table where all the presents were set.

"Ok let's open Jean's presents first. It seems he got Hanji a new microscope and he got me... A bag of potatoes... How considerate." Sasha said forcing a smile despite being annoyed that her present was potatoes. "Next Levi got Hanji a diamond necklace and I got... a potato steamer. Ok are all of your presents related to potatoes in one way or another because if so your all terrible friends." Sasha said annoyed.

Connie smiled at Sasha. "Open my gifts I promise that it's not potato related in any way." He told her happily.

Hanji grabbed Connie's gifts and gave Sasha hers. " Ok so Connie got me a novel by one of my favorite astrophysicists and he got Sasha a gold bracelet with a set of matching earrings." Hanji said showing the gifts. Sasha then hugged Connie for his gift. The girls opened the rest of their gifts with Hanji receiving science related items and Sasha reviving potato related items much to her chagrin.

"Thanks for the gift Connie. Sometimes I fell your the only real friend I have in the group. You don't mock me about the potatoe incident like everybody else does. I mean I know that there just joking around but it feels embarrassing for me. I made a mistake and now I can't live it down." Sasha told Connie. She then gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about it Sasha I mean it was funny at first but I think it's time to let the whole potatoe girl thing just die. Look I care about you and will always be here for you. Can I ask you something?" Connie asked trying to ask her out.

"Well you just asked me something. I'll get right back to you for your real question. Hanji wants me to help her cut the cakes. So don't leave just yet." Hanji said trying her best to keep Connie at the party. As Connie waited Jean came up to him.

"I see you and Potato girl are getting really close did you ask her out yet?" Jean asked wondering if Connie had made his move.

"Not yet but after they cut the cake i'm going to ask her. By the way could you guys stop with the Potato crap it embarrasses Sasha. How would you like it if we made fun of the fact that you have a horse face?" Connie asked Jean trying to make Jean understand.

Jean looked at Connie confused. "Look first of all I don't have a horse face, and second of all were just joking around. Isn't that what friends do joke around with each other?" Jean asked confused about why Sasha would care. Before Connie could respond Hanji announced the cake was ready and people started to get a slice.

"Ok Connie I'm back what did you want to ask me?" Sasha asked as she ran back to where Connie was.

Connie was extremely nervous as he looked at Sasha. "Ok well its just were graduating soon and the group is going to split up. I'm going to miss all of us being together. What I really want to ask is... Um will... Will you... I mean... Um... SashaIReallyLikeYouAndWantToKnowIfYouWillGoOutWithMe." Connie said as quickly as he could. Sasha looked at Connie sadly, confused, and worried.

"Connie your my best friend but I can't go out with you. I have feelings for somebody else. Besides I know somebody who likes you and I told her I would help her ask you out." Sasha told Connie hoping he would understand.

"Oh... Ok I guess... Sasha can you tell me who you have feelings for?" Connie asked trying to find out.

"Sure thing Connie. If you must know I have feelings for Jean but don't tell anybody." Sasha said trusting Connie. Connie however overreacted.

"What you have feelings for Jean. He's a total asshole besides he would never go out with you because he's in love with Mikasa." Connie said loudly getting the attention of everybody at the party.

"Connie you said that you wouldn't tell anybody know everybody knows." Sasha said embarrassed she then left to her room crying.

"Wait Sasha I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I just overreacted a little." Connie said trying to run after her before he was stopped by Hanji.

"I think Sasha wants to be alone we need to talk outside however." Hanji said leading Connie outside. The guests inside were still awkward about what happened.

"So are we not going to talk about the fact that Jean is in love with my Sister?" Eren asked confused about what had happened.

"I personally though we all knew that already. It was very obvious." Levi said nonchalantly. The rest of the guest pretty much agreed with him.

Mikasa looked at Jean dully. "Before you even ask no I will not go out with you, and no its not because I have feelings for somebody else I have my own reasons." She said rejecting Jean before he could ask her out. Outside Connie was sitting with Hanji.

"Look I know you didn't mean to tell everybody who she likes, but I don't think you should see her right now." Hanji told Connie.

"She said that she was helping somebody ask me out. You would happen to know who that is do you?" Connie asked trying to figure it out.

Hanji sighed at Connie's question. "I shouldn't tell you since you've just proven that you can't keep a secret but I will. Sasha was helping me out. I have feelings for you. It's obvious you won't go out with me though since you have feelings for my sister." Hanji told Connie turning away from where they were at,

"Hanji your a wonderful girl but my feelings are for Sasha. Please don't be mad. I know how it feels when the one you care about has feelings for others. Look when we get back to school let's try and pretend this never happened ok." Connie told her trying to put this behind them.

"We can try Connie but I will always have feelings for you, you will always have feelings for Sasha and Sahsa will always have feelings for Jean. Our group is an unstable isotope ready for the proper reaction to make it explode." Hanji told Connie she then went inside leaving Connie to wonder what will happen next.

**A/N: So the secret of who Sasha, Connie, and Jean like is out. Connie can't keep a secret so soon people will know that Hanji likes him. This will change the way the group acts around each other. Also whydoesn't Mikasa want to date Jean if she doesn't have feelings for anybody else? I might update again before the year ends not sure yet I'm kind of busy. Hope you enjoy. **


End file.
